I win
by kakashisnumber1fan
Summary: One day Shizuo decides he's tired of chasing after Izaya and Izaya doesn't like that. But Izaya gets a slight suprise that makes him think...WTF? Please read and review!


A/N: I randomly came up with this after reading a fanfic and wondering… wtf would happen if Shizuo were to catch Izaya one day? So this is my wonderful, with lots of WTF?! moments, that will hopefully make you laugh even though it is very, very short. Please review! I will love you forever and ever.

Disclaimer: I am sad and on the brink of depression to say that I do not own Durarara or any of it's characters otherwise it would be Shizaya all the way! WOOT WOOT! Enjoy….

One sunny day on the bustling streets of Ikebukuro one could see several street signs, vending machines, and people running. But, all these things were not where not where you would think they would be. The signs where scattered all over the road, vending machines were found in craters broken to pieces from being thrown with monstrous strength, and people running for their lives so they wouldn't get caught in the cross fire of two certain people, one a blonde with obvious anger issues and a black haired guy who just kept egging the blonde monster on.

" IZAYAAAAAAA! YOU DAMN FLEA! GET OUT!" the blonde screamed at Izaya, the black haired man.

" Awwww, but Shizu-chan, I'm having soooo much fun!" Izaya whined.

The blonde suddenly stopped and looked down and said something but Izaya didn't quite catch it, " What was that Shizu-chan?~" Izaya asked in a sing song voice.

" I said," the blonde said as he turned around and started walking away, " my name is Shizuo, and I'm tired of this. I'm going home."

Izaya had this dumbfounded look on his face, I could tell what he was thinking, 'why is he ignoring me? Why is he walking away? WTH IS GOING ON?!' The only reason why I could tell that that was what he was thinking was because I could hear him screaming them at him. The blonde just kept on walking. All of a sudden, Izaya started running after him. When Izaya finally caught up to Shizuo, he jumped in front of him and slapped him, hard. Shizuo just stopped and stood there and stared at Izaya.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DUMBASS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO CHASE ME! YOU'RE RUINING MY GAME GODDAMNIT!" Izaya yelled in his face. He just stood there waiting for a response from the blonde and then out of no where, Shizuo pounced on him and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into an alley…. I was curious as to what was going to happen next, I thought maybe a shooting, but of course, being the awesome person I am (psych!), quietly followed them.

Izaya had a look of horror on his face, " What the HELL was that?! You lied!"

Shizuo just rolled his eyes, " Like you've never lied in your entire life"

" True, but out of you? For shame Shizu-chan, for shame.~" Izaya sang.

" You know what? Shut the hell up," Shizuo suggested still holding Izaya by his shirt collar.

Izaya had a look of doubt on his face, " And how exactly do you plan to do that Shizu-chan? You have no rope, gag, duct tape, or anything else that may shut me up. So how do you plan to shut me up?" The blonde smirked which unnerved Izaya.

" Don't worry, I have an idea."

" Sure you do," Izaya said sarcastically. All of a sudden, Shizuo slammed his lips against Izaya's. They stayed like that for a little bit until they both had to breathe.

" Well then," Shizuo started, " I think that I have won the game and so now I will take my prize."

A flustered and blushing Izaya looked puzzled, " What prize? I never said that there was a prize."

" And who ever said that this was your game and not mine?" Shizuo retorted.

" I never thought that you would beat me and I thought this was my game. You're smarter than I thought you were. Also, may I ask what this prize is? I kinda don't have any money on me so I can't take you out on a date.~" Izaya sang with a curious look on his face.

" You," was all Shizuo said before he picked Izaya up bridal style and carried him off.

A/N: Please review! It would be much appreciated.


End file.
